


Fanart: In A Land of Myth and A Time of Magic

by mushroomtale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, ensemble fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My little sendoff for the show that's made my year since I discovered it last spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: In A Land of Myth and A Time of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> When I began this, I was disappointed to find out that I could not fit all the minor characters in, but of course now I'm like, _what was I thinking_? 
> 
> And I have mixed feelings about how this turned out, but anyway, this is basically how I will always remember Merlin... no matter how things turn out, yeah?
> 
> View on [LJ](http://mushroomtale.livejournal.com/69396.html).
> 
> View on [Tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/37708072038/on-lj-and-ao3-title-in-a-land-of-myth-and-a).

 


End file.
